


You were asking for it

by inthedrift



Series: Chaleigh Tumblr Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: Chuck is not a fan of the cold, or mornings.





	You were asking for it

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "“If you put your cold hands on me once more, I’m never speaking to you again”

Raleigh had always been a morning person, hell if he slept in till 8 it was probably only because he was sick or had an impressive hangover. 

Chuck had recently tried to smother him with a pillow for waking him up at 6am, after an all-nighter, and the only excuse the American had given was, “The sky’s awake so I’m awake.”

So, it should have been no surprise to his boyfriend of nearly a year, that he wasn’t in bed when he woke up. 

It was extremely rare for Chuck to wake up with Raleigh still asleep, however, it was usually a 50/50 chance that the older man would still be in bed when he awoke. 

This morning was not one of those cases and Chuck was decidedly unimpressed as it felt about -12 in their bedroom and all he wanted, was the rather attractive, space-heater, that he called a boyfriend, to still be wrapped around him, as he was seriously concerned his feet might drop off. 

Ok, so he might be willing to concede that he was being a tad dramatic. But even after spending half his life away from Australia, Alaska was a world apart from the all-encompassing heat he had grown up with. 

Raleigh would argue it was also a world away from animals hiding around every corner, waiting to murder you in increasingly terrifying and inventive ways. 

However, Alaska has Polar Bears, so Chuck felt that argument was invalid. He could squish most things in Australia or could have at least had Herc squish them if they had a certain number of legs too many. 

He’d honestly consider taking on a spider, if it was a choice between that and a Polar Bear, unless it was a baby one, he could probably punt a baby one. 

Still, Alaska was colder than the 9th Circle of Hell and Chuck wanted to keep his toes till he was at least 30. 

It took a few moments for Chuck to realise that other than the ever-present chill in the room, there was absolutely no reason for him to be awake. 

It was a Saturday, he should still be asleep come midday when Raleigh would inevitably either, get bored of lying in bed, or would have run out of things to do around the apartment and come and try to rouse him. That or Max would start whining to either get onto the bed or go out. 

However, sneaking a glance at the clock, showed him that it was only 8, and neither Raleigh or Max were anywhere to be seen. 

Chuck groaned slightly and decided to burrow deeper into the covers, avoiding Raleigh's now cold side of the bed, and stealing one of the blonde's pillows, to cover his head to shield him from the light pouring through the shitty curtains that Raleigh had insisted would be thick enough. 

~~~~~

He must have fallen back asleep, as the next thing he was aware of was ice cold hands tracing patterns onto his hips. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ Raleigh!” Chuck nearly ended up falling out of the bed with how violently he jerked away from the other man’s touch.

Raleigh’s laugh could be felt through the mattress and Chuck managed to right himself enough to glare at his boyfriend. The effect was probably somewhat lessened by the flustered expression and the hair sticking up at every angle. 

Raleigh’s skin was lightly flushed from the cold and his eyes were filled with mischief that made Chuck immediately nervous. He had obviously been outside, and one look around the room showed that Max was curled happily back asleep inside his bed. 

“What’s the matter, babe?” Raleigh’s voice was the epitome of innocence, which was directly at odds to the grin that was spreading across his face. 

“I swear to god Becket, if you put your cold hands on me once more, I’m never speaking to you again” 

Chuck knew that the words were a mistake the moment they left his lips, and the accompanying shark-like grin that he received from his boyfriend, was enough to make him attempt to panic gather the quilt around him. 

Unfortunately for him due to the almost falling out, there was significantly less quilt around him than was near Raleigh, and the scramble only pulled him closer to the older man.

Raleigh took great delight in grabbing Chuck around the waist and pulling him tight against his chest. His hands slipped under Chuck’s shirt and settled on his back causing the ginger to hiss at the touch. 

Without thinking Chuck automatically curled his legs up in an attempt to curl away from the cold, causing one of his knees to collide solidly with Raleigh's dick. The laugh that had been bubbling in Raleigh's chest was cut short as he doubled over, a gasp of pain forcing out instead. 

The laugh that forced out of Chuck startled the both of them, and Raleigh who was still doubled over in pain, reached a hand out to smack at the younger man. 

"You're an asshole, Chuck" 

Chuck had sat up and was staring at the blonde with a mixture of shock and worry, "Shit Rals, it wasn't on purpose babe, your hands are fucking freezing." 

It took Raleigh a few moments to uncurl from the protective ball he'd formed, and Chuck sat watching, half hovering, the entire time, trying to make sure that he hadn't actually hurt the bloke too much. Eventually, Raleigh had straightened out enough and the pained expression had subsided enough that Chuck's guilt had been replaced with a smug 'I warned you'. 

The look that Raleigh shot him when he'd finally stopped grimacing was one of resignation. He had sprawled back out on his side of the bed carefully making sure he wasn't touching Chuck so as not to risk a repeat of events.

"I walk your dog for you, and this is the thanks I get?" 

Chuck knew that the man was aiming for petulant but, while Chuck had shitty kid on lock from years of practice, Raleigh struggled to come across as anything other than a giant puppy when he was actually in a good mood. 

"If it wasn't before 9 on a Saturday, and you weren't suddenly half snowman, then I'd be more than willing to give you appropriate thanks, mate." 

But even as he said it, Chuck curled up against Raleigh's side, because his hands may be icicles, but the bloke was like a furnace. 

And Raleigh for all the snark, just brought his arm up to curl around Chuck's shoulders and pull the kid in tighter, making sure to avoid touching his bare skin with his now slightly warmer hand. 

"You know there is a way to warm me up faster than just lying here?" Raleigh asked trying and failing to sound innocent. 

Chuck, who had pillowed his head on the American's chest and was starting to drift back to sleep even after the shock wake-up call, just mumbled a slight agreement. 

Raleigh decided, that while a Chuck who was curled against him half asleep was adorable, he still hadn't quite forgiven him. He carefully wrapped his other arm around Chuck holding him loosely, but enough that he could keep the kid in place, and brought, his still freezing feet, up to meet the back of Chuck's calves, where his sleep pants had ridden up leaving exposed skin. 

The knee that collided with Raleigh's dick this time was anything but accidental.


End file.
